Shelley Deitra
Shelley Deitra was a Colonial Fleet Officer who served as a Viper Pilot aboard the Justicia at the time of the Fall of Twelve Colonies. Description This Leonan will never be the femme fatale she wishes she was; but she has pleasant features and a tendancy to use them amongst company in order to limit the damage potential of her sometimes 'impish' approach to situations and people... though only she knows when she's taking the mickey her smile is enough to avoid infraction. She has a girlish figure that goes hand in hand with the adolescant aura she may choose to project. When she's serious about something it looks like she ages about ten yahren. Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: Brown Height: 1.58 meters Weight: 53 kilograms Date of Birth: Quintilis 7, YR 69 Psych Profile Shelley calls herself low maintenance... usually a breath after talking down her Viper for being 'too precious' and a breath before wishing aloud there was some Virgon brew on tap... that's really saying that while she may be easy going and loudly un-serious about things to do with life aboard a Battlestar, it's a coping mechanism because that isn't a natural nor a comfortable environment for her. She does get along with others well enough, tending to internalise peeves but not otherwise withdrawing herself. Shelley is quite self-centred which can mean when she does 'draw in' she really keeps to herself. She is as casual in her conduct as those in charge allow her to be but seems most committed to flying. Shelley is sometimes willing to follow orders to a self-surprising degree. Her modest level of maturity can make people wonder how she got through Flight School though her conduct on duty reinforces the opinion that she is hard working and gifted enough to sit in a Viper couch... it just seems her slowing rating of progress might indicate she is reaching the top of her envelope. Biography Born into the affluent Leonan middle class, every opportunity to make with her life what she wished was guarenteed as surely as a high quality of life was. So there's absolutely no doubt to their mind she is smarter than the average Colonial... her parents moved to Luminere from Hedon, where everyone who aspired to be someone eventually ended their journey in. She grew up a happy citizen of the Capital, embracing the Leonan way of life wholeheartedly; the language, a lifestyle that was stubbornly independent of Colonial (Caprican) norms, and expectations that life would always be leisurely. Prepatory School was a studied introduction to languages (Leonan, Caprican and Old Gemenese), etiquette and 'a cultivated charm' that would prepare her for life socially and culturally elevated above the norm. It was hoped this would all help her to rise towards a place amongst the nobler class. Her energy and ability allowed to excel at sport while her natural intelligence had her reading above her grade. There was talk of an alliance with another 'house' but upon graduation, and the beginning of her young adulthood Shelly wished to pursue a private interest in her own spirituality that steered her toward Illumini. Eventually her testamur came from a Gemenon College; it was all about the Degree for the family, as that improved ones standing and prospects. However the woman that returned to Luminere was not the one who left, she was firmly her own person now- and not just evidenced by her ability to throw tantrums. Still with not much of an idea of what to do with herself, and not much of an impetus to develop one, the young Miss Deitra worked for Gemon Liners as a stewardess. Her faith, though of a private nature, eventually influenced her to consider a time of service while her pride in her Colony had her wishing to sign with the Fleet at Leonis. When she decided to join the Fleet Reserve Shelley took the low percentage route of applying as a non-prior service candidate to her local CFR unit; a part of Luminere's Viper Arm. Meeting the requirements, and more importantly scoring on the Qualifying Test, cleared her entry into Flight School where a lot more effort than she was expecting got her pilot wings. The process made her more insular in sharing personal truths while reinforcing her belief in her own exceptionality. People were impressed when she began flying, as there is a certain prestige associated with fast plane pilots. As a Viper driver Deitra hasn't been called on to do as much as lifers. Her training days take her to strips outside the Capital... where relatively stable atmospheric conditions make for a comfortable learning enivronment. Usually an excursion to the Base at Pallas is incorporated to stretch the space legs, though most of her time in 'blues' is spent keeping up with minimums. She had her most fun just recently; as part of a six ship flight her Reserve Unit organised that was invited aboard one of the Fleet's more modern Battlestars- for advanced air combat training in the Ouranos belt. Gallery Deitra Flightsuit.jpg|In Flightsuit Category:Characters Category:Colonial Fleet Personnel